Operating tables typically have a bed which comprises a plurality of segments adjustable in relation to one another. Upholstery elements, on which the patient is supported, are fastened to the various segments. Conventionally, the upholstery elements comprise dimensionally stable integral foam, by means of which suitable shapes and structures can easily be produced. Integral foam has the disadvantage, however, that it is relatively hard, and therefore a patient may acquire pressure marks from being supported on an upholstery element of this type for a lengthy period of time.
In principle, in addition to the integral foam upholstery, a softer upholstery may be used, which is fastened to the integral foam upholstery by means of bands or touch-and-close fastenings. However, fastening means of this type, such as straps, bands or touch-and-close connections, cannot easily be cleaned and therefore present a problem in terms of hygiene. Moreover, the fastening and release of additional soft upholsteries are complicated and therefore time-consuming.